


The Ultimate Proof of Love

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Best Friends, Children, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After the celebration dinner with the pack, Scott stays to talk to Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody who left some feedback in the previous chapter, it means a lot to me.
> 
> I didn't have in mind at all to continue the previous chapter but swirllover95, LoveStiles and maegi_jessiya_stark were curious about what happened next and that's why I've written this part.
> 
> Thanks so much to [WhenAngelsFall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall) as usual for her lovely beta and support.

After the celebration is over, everybody has gone home except for Scott. Allison has left because she knew that Scott wanted to talk alone with Stiles for a while and Jackson has also gone to bed since he has an early meeting the next day and was also feeling tired.

Stiles and Scott are sitting in the lounges in the garden in front of the illuminated swimming pool.

"I'm glad Derek decided to come. It wouldn't have been the same without him," Scott says.

"Yeah. Jackson was so surprised when we opened the door and he was standing there. I was surprised too... and relieved. The last thing Jackson needs right now is an argument with Derek. Stress is not good for him but I'm sure you already know that." Because Allison was pregnant not so long ago, Scott gets it.

"Yes, I know. I have no idea what Kane told him but it's obvious that he knows how to work his magic." Scott smiles.

"Old Derek wouldn't have come, that's for sure. Things would be very different if he had never meet Kane," Stiles says.

“He probably realized that it was stupid taking it that way. Jackson had the right to keep it to himself and as much as I wish that you had told me you were planning this, I understand why you didn’t tell me… or anybody else.”

“For what is worth I wanted to tell you many times. And when we actually did it, he wouldn’t let me until now... so yeah, it’s been hard not saying anything. You have no idea.”

Scott snorts and smiles.

“What?” Stiles asks.

“Nothing.” Scott shakes his head. “It’s just that you and Jackson are so good at keeping secrets. First you hid that you were dating and now that he was pregnant, not to mention many other things you two have done as well. When I remember that, I can understand Derek. I’m not saying he’s right, but I understand him.”

“Yeah, well, he’s the alpha but this is our life… our own decisions and yeah, he’ll always say that we dated behind his back but we did what we thought was best for us and it worked out so I’ve never regretted it, you know? In that sense, he’s right, we don’t care what he says and he has to deal with it.”

“I guess he did because he came.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods.

“I must say, it’s gonna be weird when he starts to show...” Scott admits. “Is he ready for that? And are you also ready for that?” Scott waves his right arm.

Stiles smiles. “Well, I’m totally ready but I’m not sure that he is. I mean, he says he is or at least he’s trying to convince himself that he is... but we won’t really know until it happens. I know he’s trying to stay positive and I don’t tell him anything because I don’t want him to think that I’m worried about it. But shouldn’t I be worried? I mean, wouldn’t you be worried?”

“Of course, I’d be worried. I was worried about Allison and she’s a woman. And Jackson… well, everybody knows how he is.” Scott snorts. “Shit, you know his body better than anybody else. You know perfectly well what is going to happen. You’re in trouble and you know it... and that’s why you’re asking me this.”

“No, I’m just… I guess I’m nervous. I don’t want anything to go wrong and I don’t want him to regret doing it, you know? Because having a kid was my idea... and at first he thought it was crazy.”

“Really? I wonder why...” Scott says with irony.

“Yeah… But he thought about it and finally agreed and now if he ends up thinking I was selfish, I don’t know how I’m gonna deal with it. Maybe it could be a huge problem between us. I don’t know.”

“Well, he radiated happiness during dinner tonight. I won’t say there’s something different about him but yes, you can tell he’s glad you made this decision. So, I don’t think he’s going to regret it. Besides, I have to say…” Scott smiles. “I’ve always known he _loves_ you but man, this is like the ultimate proof of love he could do for you. He’s literally transforming his body to have a kid with you. If you had asked me, I’m not sure I’d have said he’d ever do something like that. You had to be surprised he accepted...”

“Well, the problem is that I wasn’t sure if he wanted to have kids. We hadn’t really discussed it but I figured it wasn’t something he wanted. He never saw himself as a father which I can understand, you know... so, once he accepted that part, I’d have done whatever he wanted and he knows that. Of course, I prefered a kid that was both of us but that part was his decision... and hell, I hope he’ll remember that when he’s got a belly and wants to kill me.”

Scott snorts. “If he ever wants to kill you, just call me and I’ll have a few words with him but I don’t think it will come to that. And by the way, when are you going to tell the future grandparents? I bet your dad is going to freak out.”

“Soon, not sure when exactly but soon. Maybe next week. We don’t want them to be upset for finding out late.”

“Well, let me know when you do so that I don’t say something I shouldn’t. And now I should go. I still have to work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, me too,” Stiles nods.

Soon after that they say goodbye at the door and Stiles can’t help the smile on his face. The pack finally knows and it’s been a night they’ll always remember. He’s gonna be a dad. He’s gonna have a kid with the man he loves and right now he can’t think of anything better than that.

He’s one of the lucky ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> I love feedback, let me know what you think if you have a second.


End file.
